Friendship or Love?
by Mypie
Summary: Modern Times;Michaela is leaving for College. Meeting new friends and maybe love...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters who act in this story. I only borrowed them from Beth Sullivan, CBS and whoever is holding the rights on them._

* * *

Chapter 1

Michaela was reading her checklist over and over. Did she really have everything? It would be a long time before she would come home again. She wasn't dreading to leave. Her mother always argued with her. She was eighteen but still treated as if she was a child. Yes, she was the youngest but didn't want to hear it all the time.

Now she was leaving for Colorado Springs.

Her eldest sister Rebecca moved there two years ago because her husband had gotten a job offer they couldn't refuse. Michaela had visited them a few times already. While searching for colleges, it was the first thing that came in her mind to go to Colorado, too. She loved the countryside and would be close to her sister again. They had shared a special connection, but since her sister had left, there was a part missing. She always went to Rebecca for advice. Now she had the chance to see her every day again. Michaela was happy, and with a last look around the room she checked if she hadn't missed anything. "Michaela are you ready?" her father called from downstairs.

She sighed; it would be the hardest to leave her father. They had shared a special bond. He was her teacher in many ways. He was the reason that she wanted to become a doctor. Watching him has been fascinating even when she was still a child.  
Lost in thoughts, she didn't notice her sister walking in. Marjorie was only one year older but she wasn't in college yet. She had traveled through Europe last year and just had gotten home a few weeks ago. Michaela didn't mind that she had been alone that year. She loved the quietness.

"So, are you ready? We're all waiting," Marjorie asked indignantly.

"Yes, I think I have everything," Michaela sighed.

She took her laptop and the last two bags which where missing with her other luggage.

"Give me one", Marjorie said.

Michaela wanted to walk downstairs but her sister held her back. "Wait! I want to give you something."

"Oh Marjorie, you shouldn't."

"Yes I should, here take it." She gave her a package wrapped in glitter paper and a pink ribbon. "Don't open it yet, no need for mom and dad to see it."

Michaela was curious. She thanked her sister and put it into her handbag. She didn't see the grin on Marjorie's face.  
Checking again if she had her cell phone and her passport, they at last walked downstairs. There was the whole family waiting for her. Her other two sisters with their husbands and children beside her parents. Michaela kissed everyone goodbye when she felt an arm on her back.

"Michaela we have to go; otherwise you'll miss your plane," her father said.

She nodded and let go of her sister while giving her a peck on the cheek. "Do you have your passport?"

"Yes mother, I have."

"And don't forget to call when you've landed."

"Mother, Dad is flying with me. I'll be alright. Good bye, mother."

Some hours later, waiting for the luggage, Michaela was thinking of what she could expect. It was exciting and scaring at the same time.

"There they are, you sure packed allot," her father pointed at her bags. She looked at him and smiled. They had a great talk during the flight and she knew he was proud of her. It would take a few years but hopefully they'd be working side by side in the future.

"Are you ready?"

She sighed, "I hope."

"You'll do great, I'm sure."

It was not that Michaela was scared of classes and the studying. No, she was willing to do a lot of work. It was more that she was in a different city where she didn't know anyone. Making new friends wasn't her strongest quality. Yes, she had friends but her study always came first. Her plan was to become a doctor and nothing or no one could keep her from it. Hopefully she would get a roommate that was also focused on school. She sighed. She just would have to wait and see. She would find out soon enough.  
Rebecca and the kids where waiting for them in the arrival lounge. She had tears in her eyes when she saw her father and her little sister. It had been half a year since she saw them. Now she would have the opportunity to speak to her sister every day.

Fortunately, Rebecca had a big car otherwise they would have never managed to get Michaela, her father _and _all that luggage with them. While driving to the campus, Michaela felt butterflies in her stomach: she was almost there and couldn't believe it.

After registering, her father helped her with her bags. Entering the room, Michaela was relieved. There where two bedrooms and they would only have to share living room, bathroom and kitchen. This way she at least could have some privacy. Who knew what kind of roommate she would get.

"Looks nice," Joseph said, looking around. "In which one should I put down your luggage?"

"Just leave them here, I want to wait for the other girl."

"Mike this is it, I have to leave. Rebecca is waiting for me and my flight leaves at midnight," her father announced.

She looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes. She would miss her father terrible but most of all, she would miss talking to him. "I'll miss you daddy."

Yes, she was eighteen but would always be his little girl. He hugged her, "Be careful and remember what I said on the flight. Not only work, you should have some fun now and then, too."

"Yes, sir."  
When her father left, Michaela felt a sense of sadness. All alone.

In Boston, she had been alone only seldom. There had always been people around; even when she was alone in her room she knew Martha would bring her cookies and milk when she returned home from school. But now? Now there would be no one.

She sat down on the couch and remembered Marjorie's present. She took it out of her bag and noticed a small note with it. It said, "_You never know when you might need it." _

This message confused her. She opened the package and instantly let it fall again. What had Marjorie been thinking? Michaela's cheeks grew red while picking up the little box.

"Condoms," Michaela thought, "she gave me condoms!"

At this moment, she heard a knock at the door, and quickly the package disappeared in her bag again.  
While walking to the door she was looking back to see if she had hid her 'present' properly. What would her roommate think of her when she saw them?

Sighing loudly she let out her fear. Opening the door she looked at a friendly face. The first thing she noticed, were those blue eyes. They stood out because of the dark hair.

"Hello, you must be Michaela. I'm Abigail Bray."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After getting acquainted, they agreed that their nicknames sounded better. The rooms where quickly divided and both girls started unpacking. Abby didn't have much with her. Her father would bring her stuff the next day. This way Abigail was done sooner than Michaela.

While checking her cell phone for messages, she walked in to Mike's room and lay down across her bed.

"Where are you from?"

"Boston."

"How come you picked Colorado Springs to go to college?"

"My oldest sister lives here."

Meanwhile, Michaela had unpacked some pictures.

"Hey, I know that lady," Abigail suddenly exclaimed.

"Really? That is Rebecca, my sister, the one who moved here."

"Does she have two boys?"

Michaela nodded and began, "Eric…"

"…and Frank," Abby finished Michaela's sentence.

"Yes, how do you know?" Michaela asked surprised.

"My parents own a store and your sister comes there often. Sometimes the boys come in, to run an errand. I help there on Saturdays."

"What a coincidence! It must be fate!"

Abby laughed. "Why don't you stay at your sister's place?"

"I would love to, but I don't have a car and as you know with the public transportation it will take me hours to get here."

"You can say that again," Abby rolled her eyes. "That's one of the main reasons I wanted to stay on campus too. Of course I must say, I also love to get out of the house. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents but they can drive me crazy." Michaela giggled, "I know what you mean. There are plenty of colleges in Boston but I don't mind doing without my mom and sister for a while."

"Oh you have another sister?"

"Actually, I have four."

"Wow. Five girls, you must have had a lot of fun growing up together." Michaela was still unpacking and laughed,

"Well it depends on what you find funny. Arguing, chasing each other, having to share everything," Michaela sighed. "Sister's can be very annoying."

"Well, I would have loved to have a sister. Being an only child can be boring."

Michaela also sat down on the bed, "I can lend you one of mine."

Abigail giggled.

Michaela looked around, putting her hands on her hips, "I think I'm done."

Abby was checking her phone again and sighed. Then she looked around the room, "Wow, you're tidy!"

"Are you expecting a phone call?" Michaela wondered.

At that moment Abigail's phone rang. "Hey Myra. Mmm sure, Okay, I'll meet you in ten minutes. "

Michaela didn't want to eavesdrop but it was difficult because Abigail still sat on her bed. She was disappointed and felt a bit left out. It was as if they were getting to know more about each other and now Abby was leaving.

"Okay, see ya at the café," Abby closed her phone and got up from the bed. "Come on daydreamer, lets see if we can find some food around here."

"I thought you were meeting your friend?"

"I am, and you're coming along."

"Really?"

"Of course sleepy head, let's go."

Michaela figured out that Abby was from Colorado Springs, she noticed that Abby knew a lot of students. After walking through a small park they came to a cafe. Grace's Café.

"Here it is, let's see if we can find them," Abigail said, showing Michaela inside.

It was a cozy café. A few small tables in the front and in the back was a cozy lounge area. It wasn't that busy yet so Abby spotted her friends fast.

"Hey all, this is Mike, my roomy," she crouched down next to a red head. Michaela shook hands with all of them.

"This is Dorothy," Abigail pointed to the girl next to her. "That's Grace and this is Myra."

"Nice to meet you, come sit down," Myra said.

"You have an unusual name," Grace asked.

"It's actually Michaela, my father was expecting a boy. But friends call me Mike."

"Okay. Mike it is."

"I like your given name," Dorothy smiled.

"Either name is fine with me," Michaela smiled shyly.  
"So whom did you get?" Abby asked.

Myra hugged Grace, "We're lucky; I got Grace, but Dorothy got one of our 'best' friends," Grace rolled her eyes.

Looking behind her, Dorothy pointed with her head, "I got Catherine."

"No, you're kidding!" Abigail took a leap forward and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dorothy said angry.

Abby looked backwards also. "It seems as if you won't see her that often, she's very busy with her boyfriend."

Michaela also took a peek and saw a blond girl sitting on a boy's lap. She couldn't see the boy clearly because they were kissing. Abby giggled, "Maybe you should buy some earplugs, the way they are kissing, I can hear them over here, ieuw."

Myra chuckled, "It's a good thing boys aren't allowed after nine."

"Yeah, just make fun of it, I have to live with her," Dorothy rolled her eyes.

Abigail hugged her, "You still have us who you can complain to."  
"Speaking of boyfriends, how is it going with Sully?" Dorothy wondered.

"Where's your mom Grace? I'm hungry." Abigail was avoiding the question.

"Still no progress?" Dorothy insisted on an answer.

Abby replied, "I don't wanna talk about it right now. First, I need some food."

Her friends knew that if Abby didn't want to talk she meant it, so they dropped the subject.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Mike?"

"No, I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"You're kidding."

Michaela blushed. "I did allot of voluntary work and helped my dad at the hospital."

"Your father is a doc?"

"Yes, I want to become one too."

"I want to be a writer," Dorothy said.

"Great! What do you want to specialize in? Books, newspaper?"

"Mrs. Danes, can we order something?" Abby was getting bored.

"Of course girl. Ah, a new face. Hello, I'm Caitlin Danes. Grace's mother. If you need anything just call."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Danes."

"What can I bring you?"

"I would love an orange juice and a chicken salad."

"Me too," Myra said.

Dorothy and Abby also ordered. Then they chatted about what was in store for them the next week. The classes didn't start until next Thursday. First, they would have an introduction week. The girls were speculating what they have to do. A lot of scenarios came along and they laughed quite often. Michaela felt as if she belonged and chatted along.

Mrs. Danes brought their orders and sat down with them for a few minutes. "I'm glad you are Grace's roommate, Myra. Maybe you can help her with mathematics; she sucks at it."

Myra laughed, "I'm the one who's happy that I at least don't have to share a room with Catherine." Dorothy pouted.

"I heard, poor you. She really is a bad influence. I tolerate kissing but what she's doing goes too far."

Mrs. Danes started walking away to say something to the couple but remembered she had to ask Abby something. "Abby, Mrs. Cooper asked me if you could baby sit this Saturday."

"Aww, we actually wanted to check out that new club."

"Yes mom, I told you." Grace said irritated.

"Oh I forgot. I'll tell her you can't."

"Maybe I can baby sit," Michaela offered.

"Don't you wanna go?"

"No, I'm not that fond of clubbing."

"Are you sure? You're 18 and not 30," Abby asked.

Michaela felt odd and blushed.

"If she doesn't like it, it's her choice," Dorothy said.

Myra nodded, "Maybe if you want you can join us someday. It's fun."

"Maybe," Michaela said quietly.

"So, you wanna baby sit?"

"Sure, I'll write my number down so she can call me about the details."

"I'll be back in a minute," Mrs. Danes said, "I have to separate those two."

The rest of the evening went by fast. As they retired to the dorm they found out all the girls where on the same floor.  
While Abigail and Michaela where back in their room, Abby was checking for messages again.

"Are you expecting a text from Sully?" Michaela wondered.

"No," Abby replied fast. "Um, actually yes, he said, he might come by for a drink after he helped his friends moving into their dorms. I doubt he thought of me, it's already eleven pm. He's probably busy with his friends."

"Maybe he thinks it's too late to call, afraid to wake you." Michaela tried to lighten her mood.

"Maybe," her new friend sighed. "I'm gonna go to bed. Sleep well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The introduction week flew by. Abigail and Michaela became friends, and they often met the other girls. It seemed as if it had never been different, as if Michaela had been there right from the start. Even though Michaela was the last one joining their group, it didn't keep the others from talking about everything or everyone. This way she learned that Grace, Abigail and Myra had been friends for a long time. They grew up together. They had met Dorothy during their first year at high school, when she had moved there because her father had hit her mother. Conversations about that where a heavy topic but Michaela felt honored that she was welcome to share them. She herself wasn't the one to talk that much about her personal life. Of course she talked about her family but some thoughts should be left private.

Another topic that was discussed often where boys. Myra and Dorothy were still single, Grace had a boyfriend called Robert E. Michaela had seen him a few times during introduction week and at the café. He seemed to be a kind boy and they looked very much in love. And then there was Sully. Abby talked about him like he was the best thing man ever created. Michaela didn't understand it, he never texted or called and they hadn't met last week. If they were a couple, he would want to be with her every day, wouldn't he?

Her friends didn't tell Abigail that this Sully wasn't worth all the fuzz, so Michaela didn't want to give her opinion yet.

As much as Michaela loved to hang out with the girls, she also loved to have some time alone. For that, she had found a quiet place in the park. It was under a large oak. The tree gave her the feeling as if it protected her. She felt at peace there.

Today she wanted to get a head start on some classes. Looking trough her already taken notes, a gust of wind blew away a piece of paper. She ran after it but didn't see the rock and tripped.

"Are ya ok?" a male voice came from behind her.

She was startled but sat upright and rubbed her knee. He held out his hand to her. When she looked up, she saw a handsome boy with the most handsome face she'd ever seen before. These eyes…

She couldn't speak. She took his hand, and while she was trying to stand she almost fell again. Because her knee hurt, she hadn't noticed that she'd strained her ankle, too. Luckily, the boy took her by the waist and held her close. They were so close that she could feel his breath on her neck which caused a tingle inside of her. Quickly she dismissed this feeling.

"Maybe I should sit down for a moment."

"Sorry, of course." He helped her walk to the tree trunk and kneeled down before her, slowly pulling up her jeans a bit.

"Doesn't look that bad," he said.

Michaela, still a bit dazed because this strange boy was touching her, shook her head. "No, it doesn't. I have an ointment with me which would help lessen the swelling."

"Good," the boy looked at her closely. He'd never seen such a beautiful girl before. Her eyes were stunning and her hair hang in a half ponytail behind her back, it was so long, he'd never seen anything like it.

She found the ointment and saw him staring at her.

"What, do I have something on my face?"

"Uhm no," he shyly looked away.

"Do you have a whole emergency kit in that bag?" he asked.

Opening the ointment, she laughed. "My father gave it to me when I moved here. He's a doctor."

"Ah, that explains it," he smiled. "Here let me help you."

"That's not necessary. I'm perfectly capable in doing this alone." She tried to get to her ankle but her knee hurt.

"There is no shame in letting people help you now and then."

She gave in. "I'm not used to having a boy at my feet," she laughed. "There is always a first for everything," he winked.

While slowly applying the ointment to her ankle, he looked up at her and saw her blushing.

"Thank you," she said quietly.  
"What brings you out here?" he asked.

"The quietness and the view," she replied, looking at Pikes Peak.

"I know what you mean. I love this spot; not many people know it. It's just a ten minute walk from the place where I work. I come here often on my break."

"Where do you work?"

"At the rehabilitation center."

She eyed him, "That's interesting. Can they use more people? I don't mind doing volunteer work. It will be good for my study."

"I'm going there Friday afternoon, maybe you can come by and I'll introduce you."

"That would be excellent."

"Now, lets see if this ointment did its magic." Sully stood and reached out his hand.

Michaela took it and slowly tried to stand on her foot.

"Put some more pressure on it, how does it feel?"

"Better, I guess."

"Try walking, I'll be next to you. The ointment does help," he smiled, "you are doing well."

At this moment his cell phone rang. "Hello? Yes, I'll be there in ten minutes. Geez, don't call me Byron," he rolled his eyes.

Michaela giggled, "Byron… like Lord Byron."

She looked away to hide her grin. He closed his phone and looked at her. "Sorry, but I'm running late. Can I have your phone number? Then I'll call you about Friday."

"Sure," she nodded.

They exchanged numbers and said goodbye. While walking away she was watching him. He truly was a handsome one. She blushed at her thoughts. He turned around and her cheeks became even more red.

"I don't know your name," he called back at her.

"It's Michaela."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abigail had already left for the weekend. It was better this way, otherwise she would have seen the smile on Michaela's face. This smile looked like it was stuck there and would never come off. Michaela couldn't help it or even explain why she couldn't stop smiling since she had left the park. She dismissed the feeling though by telling herself she was happy that it was almost weekend. While taking off her coat, she was looking for her cell phone. Walking towards the table she dialed her sisters number. "Hello, it's me. Could you pick me up a bit later tomorrow? I have to go to a job interview. It's near the campus."

She heard nothing at first. "Rebecca?"

"Sorry Mike, Eric was asking me something. What time is your interview?" "Don't know yet. I will know tonight or tomorrow morning."

Rebecca replied hastily, "That's ok Hun, just call me in time and I'll pick you up… Eric, I told you I'll be right with you! … Sorry but I have to go, there are some boys who want my attention. Sleep well and I see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Michaela smiled again. It seemed like everything was working out nicely. She had a great roommate, met some nice friends, had her sister close and hopefully tomorrow she would have a job.

And there was something else that grabbed her mind's attention again. Byron. Thinking of his blue eyes, the long hair and his smile made her stomach feel things it never felt before.  
Gathering her clothes and books for studying, she was checking her cell phone a few times. What was she doing? "I begin to look like Abigail," she sighed, rolling her eyes.  
He'd said he would let her know what time they would meet. Oh well, she thought to her herself. If he wouldn't call, she'd go alone. She was determined to get this job.

Finishing up she got ready to take a shower. In the shower she noticed that her knee was turning blue but her ankle was feeling much better. She made a mental note to put some ointment on her knee later.  
Walking around in her pajamas to make herself a cup of tea she watched the clock. It was just the right time for her favorite show: Gilmore Girls.  
During the commercial break, she noticed that her cell phone was flickering. "Oh no, maybe he called while I was in the shower," she feared. Quickly opening her phone she saw one message by an unknown number. Opening the text she smiled, reading, "How's your knee? Is 1:30 alright?"

He hadn't forgotten her; her heart made a tiny jump. It was almost 10.00 now. Was it too late to call? No, she had to confirm their meeting. She should send a text to him as well, this way it wouldn't be too disturbing if he was asleep. "Knee is blue :(… 1.30 is fine. Where will we meet? Greetings."

Greetings… should she sent greetings? Eventually she deleted the word, without greetings it was fine. "Sent," she sighed.

Not expecting to get a reply tonight, she jumped at the beeping sound. "Good, let's meet at the place where we first met, sleep well!"

While reading, Michaela's cheeks became red. Angry with herself, she wondered why she was blushing; after all, he's just a boy. Should she send something back? No, it was okay this way she decided and returned to watching Gilmore Girls.

Sully was a bit early but didn't mind. Here was his favorite place at campus. Sitting cross-legged on the trunk he closed his eyes. His thoughts wandered to the same thing that had been haunting him since yesterday. It happened on this same spot. "Michaela", he silently moved his lips. What a beautiful name. It fitted her perfectly. The way she smiled, those mismatched eyes, the long brown hair. He could picture her in front of him.

Looking up to the sun, he opened his eyes. He saw someone walking towards him. Because of the sunlight still stinging his eyes, he could only see the silhouette for a moment. He blinked and saw it was her. She was even more beautiful than his mind had remembered. He had never felt like this before, why was this girl so different from all the others? Luckily he had some time to get to know her better.  
While waving to him, she was worrying why he was watching her that closely. Was the outfit she'd picked out wrong? This morning she had been debating with herself about what to wear. She wanted to leave a good impression at the center. Maybe subconsciously, also a bit for Byron.

"Hello, have you been waiting long? I am not late, am I?", she asked nervously, checking her watch.

"No you aren't, lets go." He got up and stood beside her.  
During the walk Michaela found out he wasn't that much of a talker. She was the one with all the questions and learned that he also went to the Colorado Springs college. He lived with his brother and mother. His brother worked at the center and his mom was a nurse at the hospital.

The walk was just a short one to get to know more about each other. Sully wished he would have more time. A few things he did find out; she was from Boston and was determined to become a doctor like her father.  
When they almost left the park, Michaela saw a beautiful tree lane. On both sides were meadows filled with animals, cherry and apple trees. Michaela was fascinated with what she saw. It was so peaceful. At the end of the lane she saw a beautiful building with a big white porch, stairs in the middle which let to an oak-wooden double door. On the left there was a swing, at the right a bench. The windows were small and had green shutters on each side. The top level had three chapel roofs and a chimney. The house was surrounded with colorful flowers. You could see that the people who lived here took real good care of it.

"Is that the center?" she asked.

Sully looked at her and saw the shine in her eyes. "Yep, it is".

Michaela just stood there taking it all in. She'd never seen something like this.

"Come on, you can see it better when you are closer," he laughed.

"It's beautiful."

Sully was already walking a bit ahead when she noticed he held out his hand to her. Hesitating she took it, and they walked like this until they reached the house.  
When they were almost there, a dog came running toward them. Sully let go of her hand and crouched down, "Hey boy, did ya miss me?"

But the dog didn't pay much attention to him and walked towards Michaela. "And who are you?" she wondered, looking down at the animal.

"This is Wolf," Sully explained.

"The name suits you, you look like one," she scratched the dog behind the ears.

"It's a Malamute," Sully explained.

Wolf seemed to like her.  
Michaela was about to climb up the stairs but she was held back. This little touch made her tingle. Why was she reacting this way?

"We'll go around the back," Sully said.

Wolf led the way and they followed.  
The garden was as beautiful as the building. A big walkway surrounded the house where people in wheelchairs and with crutches could go around easily. There where paths that led to different sides. The house sat on an extra large lot; she couldn't see how far it stretched. It amazed her. Yes, she'd lived in a big house in Boston but this, this was marvelous.

Sully opened the back door and held it open for her. She walked in first and felt a hand on her back. It didn't feel uncomfortable. Usually she didn't like it when people came too close. The door was already closed behind them but she could still feel the warmth. Sully didn't know why he was still lingering with his hand. But it felt right.  
A man in a wheelchair approached them. He had short, dark hair and blue eyes which reminded Michaela of someone. "Who did you bring, little brother?"

Sully rolled his eyes. "Michaela, may I introduce, my brother Alex."

"Nice to meet you."

They shook hands. "Whom do I have to talk to?" Michaela asked. "I want to volunteer."

"You found the right man." Alex smiled.

She looked at Sully who only nodded. "I'll get us something to drink."

"It was Michaela, right?" Sully's brother made sure.

"Yes; but if you want you can call me Mike."

"Ok Mike, how can I help you?"

She explained that she loved to do volunteer work and to learn a lot. The talk went smoothly and she felt at ease. It didn't take long before they settled when she would start.

After she saw the rest of the center and completed the tour, Michaela remembered that she had to call Rebecca. "Oh dear, I forgot," she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I had to call my sister; she would pick me up."

"Where must you go?"

"Hudson Street."

"Don't worry, Sully can give you a lift. We live in the area."

Sully? Did he say Sully? Michaela's mind was silently making overtime.

"Hey Sully, can you come here for a moment? Can you drop Mike off at her sister's?"

There, it wasn't a mistake; she'd heard correctly. Her face became pale. "Michaela, are you alright?" Alex was concerned.

"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air."

Sully wanted to help her stand so he could help her go outside.

"I said I am fine," she snapped and ran towards the door. How could she feel like this, why was he so nice to her? How could she think there was something between them? He had a girlfriend, her roommate!

Michaela couldn't breathe. Sully ran after her and saw her holding on to the porch banister, breathing heavily.

"Slow down, try to take slow breaths."

She felt his hand on her shoulder. Why did it still feel so good? She couldn't do this and wanted to walk away again.

"Go, sit down. I'll get you some water."

Her breathing became more regular. "No I'm fine. I just want to call my sister."

He touched her shoulder. "I can take you; it's no problem."

"No, my sister doesn't mind. I have to get my things at the dorm. Goodbye."

She couldn't be around him any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was still early; the sun was setting in the sky. The sky was misty and very cloudy. The start of this day was as gray as Michaela's thoughts. She was curled up in bed watching the fog passing by. All night she was asking herself, "Did I misread the signs so completely? Why did he hold my hand? Was I mistaken about the way he looked at me?"

It was true, she didn't have experience with boys, let alone with romance. Love at first sight? Was it possible? She never thought it could happen, but why was she feeling this way? If it was not love it shouldn't hurt that much.  
A tear rolled down her cheek and she turned around trying to get some more sleep.  
It seemed like she only had slept for minutes when she heard a soft voice. "Mike, it's almost eleven." Rebecca sat next to her on the bed, wiping a stray of hair out of Michaela's face. She opened her eyes. "Hey little sister, what's wrong?"

Michaela stretched and returned to her fetal position. "Nothing, just catching up on some sleep."  
Rebecca knew there was something troubling her but didn't want to push her.  
"Mrs. Cooper rang and asked if you could come a bit early. This way the children could get to know you and she would like to show you around first."  
"Oh dear, I almost forgot. I think it will do me some good. This way I will have some distraction," Michaela said.  
"Do you want to join me to get some groceries? The boys are eating for four lately," Rebecca chuckled.

Michaela turned on her back and squinted her eyes because of the light. While stretching again she nodded. Rebecca kissed her forehead and walked to the door. "Take your time, breakfast isn't going anywhere."

"Thank you," Michaela said. Not just because of breakfast but she knew, her sister didn't want to push her into talking.

Rebecca just smiled. "See you downstairs."

After having a good breakfast and sitting with the whole family, Michaela felt a little better. Also the prospect of baby-sitting made her mood cheerful again.

As she was walking around in the supermarket she wasn't aware of being in Abigail's parents' store. Suddenly she heard a squeal. "Mike! Cool to see you here. Sorry I wasn't around anymore but my mom needed some help."

Michaela's mood became a bit darker again. "That's ok," she mumbled.

How could she act like nothing had happened? She was falling for Abby's boyfriend. She couldn't face her right now.

"Are you alright?" Abby asked.

"Yes, sorry. I was lost in thoughts."

"Maybe we can meet later today. Are you coming to the club with us tonight?" Abby said happily.

"No, I can't, have to babysit," Michaela replied.

"That's right, it slipped my mind. They are good kids, not much trouble," Abby continued while packing cereals onto the shelf. "Next time you must join us; there are a lot of nice looking guys," she winked.  
"Abby, can you help me?" Her mom called from the back of the store.

"Coming!"  
"See you on Sunday," Mike told Abby.

Nice looking guys? Michaela knew only one, and he belonged to Abby. She shook her head. Why did he crawl back into her mind again? He's taken, he's taken, he's taken, she tried to tell herself. It didn't work, her mind started rambling again. Was Sully joining Abby to go to the club? She said there where cute guys, what does she need more guys for if she had Sully? "I bet she was referring to me. Pfff, I don't need a boyfriend," she told herself.

"Do you need those peas?" Rebecca asked, and Eric was adding, "Aunt Michaela are you coming?"

Her thoughts were still lingering on Sully when she replied. "Yes, sorry."

The afternoon flew by and before she knew it Michaela was on her way to the Coopers. The house wasn't that far so she decided to walk. Nearing the house she saw there was a small boarding house attached to it. It looked real cozy. In the garden stood a middle-aged woman with dark hair.

"Good Afternoon", Michaela said carefully so as to not startle her.

"Hello, you must be Mike."

"Uhm, yes."

"Don't worry dear, Kaitlin told me your nickname. I'm Charlotte."  
Michaela hadn't noticed the boy who was playing behind the washings. He looked up. "Mike is a boy's name," he said and made a funny face, got up and went to his mother's side. A little shyly he observed her. "You don't look like a boy."  
Charlotte ruffled the boy's head. "This is my youngest, Brian. He's four. There comes Colleen, she's seven."  
"Hello, nice to meet you," Colleen admired her. "Wow your hair is long! I'm letting mine grow, too."

Brian was still hesitating about this stranger but Colleen could see a potential new friend. "He'll come around", Charlotte winked.  
Colleen grabbed Michaela's hand, "Come on, I'll show you around." Charlotte and Brian followed.

"Matthew will be here soon," Charlotte said.

Michaela looked back, "Okay, how old is he?"

"Eleven," Colleen answered before her mother could reply.

After the tour around the homestead and boarding house they all went into the kitchen. Michaela was taking a lot of mental notes but also wrote some down. She didn't want to mess up. Three children _and _a boarding house were a lot of responsibilities. Luckily, Mrs. Cooper wasn't expecting more guests.  
Sitting with the children in the kitchen while Charlotte made herself ready to go, Michaela felt like she belonged here. Although it was the first time she'd ever been here, it felt good.  
Brian melted a bit, too. Michaela found out a four year old was full of questions, but she didn't mind answering them at all.  
The backdoor opened and a blond-haired boy entered.

"Hello," he eyed the stranger. "Who are you?"

Michaela stretched out her hand. "I'm Michaela."

"We call her Mike, she's going to babysit," Brian said.

"I thought Abby was coming?" Matthew asked.

Charlotte walked in, "She had other engagements."  
Michaela's cell phone rang. Excusing herself she went to the living room, never noticing someone else walking into the kitchen.

When she entered again she was frozen to the spot. No! What was _he_ doing here? Brian jumped to her side, demanding, "Who was that?" Snapped out of her freeze she answered absentmindedly, "My mother." Brian took her hand, "When mom leaves, will you play with us? Sully, will you stay, too?"  
Sully sat with his back toward them, he was expecting to see Abigail but saw Michaela instead. His whole face lit. "You are not Abby, what are you doing here?"

Michaela saw the smile on his face but couldn't accept his presence yet.

"What does it look like?" she said angrily.  
The children had no clue what was going on.

Charlotte came back from getting her handbag.

"Mrs. Cooper, I think there is a misunderstanding. It seems like you already have a babysitter," Michaela stated.

"You mean Sully? He just dropped Matthew and has dinner here because his mother is at work. He'll be gone soon."

Sully nodded but was wondering why Michaela acted like this.

"Sully you promised us a game of twister, please stay," Colleen put on her puppy eyes, echoed by Brian. "Mike wouldn't mind if you stay for a while, please?"

Sully looked at Michaela for approval but never got it.  
Charlotte noticed some tension. "Do you two know each other? Sorry, I haven't introduced you."

"No problem Mrs. Cooper, we met a few days ago," Michaela assured.

They heard a honk from the cab. "I don't mind if you both stay but I'm only paying one of you," Charlotte winked.  
"It's ok Mrs. C. I'll be on my way soon," Sully quickly said, taking another look at Michaela.

"No, you've got to stay!" Colleen and Brian protested immediately.  
"Suit yourself, I'm off. Children, be good," Charlotte ordered before turning to Michaela, "and don't let them stay up too late".

Everyone nodded when they waved Charlotte goodbye.  
"Would you mind if I stayed?" Sully addressed Michaela.

"It's a free country," she replied curtly.

He could see in her eyes that she was hurt. By him? What had happened between yesterday and now? He thought they were getting along well. Why was she so distant?

"Mike, you wouldn't mind if Sully stayed, would you?" Brian's voice was pleading.

Matthew held him back. "It's Sully's choice, you can't force him".

Sully crouched down next to Brian, "Okay little man, one game."  
While Colleen and Brian were searching for the game, Matthew went for his laptop and sat down in a comfortable chair.

Michaela made herself a cup of tea, just so as to avoid talking to Sully. He on the other hand was thankful for a minute alone with her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Everything alright?" he eventually asked. "Did something happen yesterday, did my brother say something wrong? I can talk to him and say you don't want to work there anymore."

"No! I would love to work there, and your brother was very polite."

Then why was she acting like this? Sully couldn't help but wonder. "You seem different," he at last said.

Michaela wanted to ask him if he was dating Abigail, but she just couldn't.  
"Nothing is wrong, Sully." She took her cup of tea and walked to see what the children were up to.  
Sully didn't know why she was like this today. Yesterday had just been perfect. When he held her hand she hadn't backed away; when he touched her she hadn't minded. He really thought she felt the same as he did. Was he so mistaken? He wasn't one to fall in love easily, but from the moment he saw her it was as if she crawled into his heart and never got out.

"Ready!!" Colleen came running in, interrupting his thoughts.

When Sully entered the living room he saw Michaela sitting on a high chair. She volunteered to spin the arrow. Brian and Colleen disagreed. They wanted her to play with them. So it came that eventually Colleen and Brian were ready to start and stood next to each other at one end. This way Michaela had to stand close to Sully at the other end. Matthew would be the one to spin the arrow, although his mind wasn't on the task as he pronounced the first challenge. "Left foot on red!"

"This isn't hard," Colleen giggled.

The game went on for a little time, and all were laughing and trying to keep their balance. Then it got more difficult and Brian lost his balance. He was a bit mad but took the arrow from Matthew and cheered on the others.

"Left hand, yellow!"

Michaela and Sully reached for the same dot. Quickly Michaela took her hand away, but their eyes met and both could see they didn't mind the contact. After a few more spins Colleen also fell.

"I want something to drink," the little girl said.

"I'll help you," Michaela volunteered.

"You can't, you must play on so we'll have a winner." Colleen got herself something to drink.

Brian span the arrow again. "Left hand on blue. Right foot on red."

Michaela lost her balance and bumped into Sully who softened her fall. She was sitting in Sully's lap, his hand around her waist and their heads close together.  
"Oh no, now we don't know who won!" Brian exclaimed.

"I did." Sully looked Michaela straight in the eye, and she couldn't look away. Trying to get up quickly she didn't succeed and fell again.

"It seems I keep rescuing you," he grinned.

Brian and Colleen giggled.

Matthew looked up from his laptop and shook his head. Finally standing, Michaela smoothed her clothes and said, "I think we can all use something to drink now."

Sully stood close behind her. "Yes, I could use a cold drink, too."  
Sitting in the living room a cell phone rang. Brian knew exactly whose it was. "That's yours, Sully."

Colleen grabbed it from the table and looked at the screen. "It's Abby." She handed it over to Sully.  
Again Michaela was reminded that Sully was taken by her roommate. There had been a few moments during the past hour that she was just enjoying his company and not thinking of Abby. She noticed that he just read the text but didn't answer.

"Shouldn't you reply?" she asked.

"Nothing important, they want me to join them to a club."

"Are you going?" asked the four-year-old.

"Brian, that's none of your business. But no, I'm not," Sully set the little boy straight.

"Maybe you should let her know that," Michaela hinted.

He sighed, he knew she was right, he just didn't want to spend his time with texting stupid messages. Michaela eyed him and saw him typing just one word. She rolled her eyes. She would tell him something if he were her boyfriend.

"What are we gonna do next?" Brian was getting bored.  
Michaela brought some DVDs and gave the children a few choices. Brian voted for Cars and Colleen for The Little Mermaid. While they squabbled about which movie it would be, Michaela asked Matthew if they were always like this. Matthew just nodded and rolled his eyes.

"What would your mother do?" Michaela wondered.

"She would decide," the older boy replied dryly.

Michaela watched the two a moment longer. "Okay, okay settle down. I'll pick a number between one and ten. The one who guesses it right can choose the movie."

"That's not fair, you're a girl so you'll say Colleen got it right!" Brian complained again.

"I won't," Michaela promised. "Sully, can you help me? Brian, I will tell Sully the same number so we all know I won't cheat."

She whispered the number into Sully's ear, but all he noticed was how good she smelled. He blushed. Michaela didn't even notice and Brian began with a number. After a few guesses Colleen won and was joyous.  
Michaela put in the DVD while Colleen was whispering with Sully.  
"Colleen are you coming?" Michaela called her. "We're first gonna put on the pajamas and brush your teeth."  
Both kids ran upstairs. Michaela wanted to follow but Sully held her back for a moment. "Do you mind if I stay a bit longer? I promised Colleen a bedtime story. But if you mind I can come back later."

Michaela had to admit it was good to have him around. "I don't mind and the children seem to be very fond of you," she told him, blushing.

The movie was almost over. Brian fell asleep on Michaela's lap. Colleen was still watching but was more focusing on keeping her eyes open. Matthew went to his room; he wanted to watch something else. Michaela didn't mind but checked on him from time to time.  
"Shall I bring him upstairs?" Sully asked, pointing at Brian.

"Yes, that would be nice." Michaela was very thankful he had stayed. "And I think this young lady could use some sleep also," she added when she saw Colleen's eyelids droop.

"No, I wanna watch the end," the little girl protested.

Michaela knew the movie was almost over and didn't argue.  
"Sully promised me a story," Colleen added.

"He did?" She acted surprised.

Colleen nodded with a wide grin. "He always keeps his promises."  
"Okay, let's get you into bed and see if Sully is done with putting Brian to bed."  
While Colleen went to her room, Michaela checked on Matthew again. She saw he had fallen asleep. So she turned off the TV and covered him with the quilt.  
Meanwhile Sully had entered Colleen's room. Michaela didn't want to interrupt and wanted to go downstairs. When she slowly passed the door she couldn't help but overhear the story he was telling and was intrigued.  
"The prince walked by and saw the princess fall. He rushed to her side and helped her up. The prince saw she was hurt and took her in his arms and put her on his horse. He gently took off her shoe and looked if it was bad. When he looked up, the prince saw the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. One green and one brown. They were as special as the princess herself."

"Just as Mike has!" Colleen was excited.

"Shh, do you wanna hear the rest?"

The girl nodded and Sully went on. "The princess also had the longest hair in the whole Kingdome. They talked and got to know each other. It felt good."

Sully saw that Colleen had fallen asleep and added whispering, "The princess and the prince spent a lot of time together and lived happily ever after."  
He then turned off the light and sneaked out of the room.

Michaela didn't notice the darkness; she was lost in thought. The story, it was her he was talking about, their meeting. Was he thinking of her as much as she did of him? Suddenly Sully bumped into her because he was walking backwards. Both jumped a bit.  
"Sorry, didn't know you were standing here," he apologized.

Michaela blushed and Sully understood. She had heard his story.

He looked at her, "Don't think the story was that interesting, Colleen fell asleep.''

"I think it was beautiful," Michaela disagreed.

She didn't dare to look up, but did it anyway. What she saw in his eyes confirmed her suspicion about the story. Both smiled.  
"I will leave now, I'm sure you'd be happy with some peace and quiet," Sully announced.

"Okay."

He saw the disappointment in her eyes. "I can stay if you want."  
Looking up she saw he was sincere. "One more drink?"

"Sure."  
Michaela was making coffee while Sully sat at the counter, watching her. She felt his eyes on her back but it didn't make her feel uncomfortable. As she turned around she was considering if she should ask.  
"Sully, may I ask you something personal?"  
"Depends what the question is. Just ask and I see if I'll answer."  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"If that's your question, I can answer. No I don't." He looked deep in her eyes. Did he just say no? Michaela didn't believe her ears.  
He repeated the question to her, "Do you?"

Michaela hadn't expected this return, she averted her eyes and shook her head no.

"Good," Sully said.

She looked up surprised and her eyes already sparkled. Yet there was still one thing she needed to know. "What about Abigail?"  
"How do you know Abigail?" he asked surprised.

Michaela's mind raced, he hadn't said that she wasn't his girlfriend. She told herself to stay calm before she replied, "She's my roommate."

He avoided her gaze and Michaela concluded that he did have a relationship with Abby. But why was he lying?  
"Abby and I know each other since kindergarten; we've been trough a lot together. But we are just friends," Sully eventually explained.  
Michaela let out her breath she subconsciously had held in. She looked a bit confused.  
"Why? Did she say anything about me?" Sully asked.

"Not exactly, they were just talking about you in a way I thought you two had a relationship. I think I drew the wrong conclusion."

"Well, we don't have a relationship," Sully stated.  
He contemplated Michaela and Abigail as roommates. This could get interesting, Abby loved to party and never liked school. Michaela on the other hand was very driven to become a doctor and loved to study.  
"Let's go to the living room," Sully suggested.

Without answering Michaela led the way. Both sat down on the same couch. Sully poked Michaela's side, "Ya ok?"

She nodded, "Just thinking." At last she posed the question she was curious about, "Why don't you use your first name?"

"Now that is too personal," Sully laughed. "The name is just embarrassing."

He rolled his eyes. "When my mom was expecting me, Lord Byron was one of her favorite poets. My brother was lucky."

"I like Byron."  
"I'd prefer if you stick with Sully," he turned his upper body and put one leg on the seating.  
Yet Michaela wasn't done asking yet. "Why is your brother in a wheelchair?"

Sully tensed and rose quickly. "Don't wanna talk about that."

Michaela wanted to kick herself; sometimes she just talked and didn't think. She got up and walked towards him. "Sorry," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to be nosy, I'll check on the children."

As she wanted to walk away Sully took her hand in his. "Please stay." He didn't know why but he just had to share this with her. Still holding her hand he turned around.  
"Alex just loved horses as a child. All day long he was drawing and talking about horses. One day there was this exhibition of old carriages. Of course there were also horses. Alex just had to go and made my parents crazy about it.  
There was this nice couple who let him sit on one of the horses. He was so happy and proud. Suddenly the horse got spooked by a loud noise and ran away. My father tried to stop it but with the carriage behind he got caught in the reins. Alex fell off the horse and was immediately paralyzed from the waist down. My father got dragged for God knows how long. He didn't survive."

Michaela had tears in her eyes. While Sully was talking she had taken his other hand. She let her tears fall freely. What could she say? Nothing. He saw her crying and took her in his arms. They both comforted each other. He knew it was good he'd shared this with her; it was as if she was his haven. He could share anything with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

From that moment on there was a new bond between them. You could see it but no one could put a finger on it.

Sully stayed until Charlotte got home. She found them on the couch, Michaela resting her head on Sully's legs; because she didn't have a lot of sleep the night before, she was bone tired. Now that her conscious was settled she could let herself rest. Sully didn't mind. He'd made a promise to himself to always watch over her.

When Mrs. Cooper entered the room Sully didn't feel uncomfortable. He knew that she was a woman who always kept an open mind.

"How was your evening, Mrs. C.?"

"Fine, thank you. It seems like yours went well, too." Charlotte watched Michaela.

"You stayed?" she at last asked the young man.

"Yes, sorry." Sully explained to her how the evening had flown by and that he hadn't wanted to leave Michaela alone.

Charlotte smiled. Michaela woke slowly not aware that Charlotte was already home. Subconsciously her hand ran along Sully's leg. Yet as she opened her eyes, she got up swiftly and blushed. "Nothing happened, Mrs. Cooper." She was trying to apologize.

"That's ok Dear, as long as everything went well I'm happy," Charlotte winked and cast a knowing glance at both of them.

After saying their goodbyes Sully and Michaela left the house.

"Goodnight," Michaela said and wanted to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going alone at this late hour?" Sully held her back.

"Home of course, it's not that far," she replied.

"I'll take ya."

"That's really not necessary."

"I insist," Sully said, not accepting 'no' for an answer.

Noticing that Sully was serious Michaela didn't argue. Of course she new she was capable of walking that short distance alone. But she had to admit she liked spending some more time with him.

"Thank you Sully, for staying with me tonight," she told him.

"It was my pleasure." He took her hand, "I enjoyed the company."

They walked the rest in silence. As they neared Rebecca's house they slowed down a bit, as if they could postpone the moment when they had to part.

"Will I see you at the center on Monday?" Sully eventually asked.

Michaela nodded.

"Maybe we can go together," he suggested.

"I would like that," Michaela agreed.

Slowly, they strolled toward the door.

"Shall we meet at the tree?" Sully wondered, still holding her hand.

"That would be nice." Michaela blushed again. "I'm glad I've met you Sully," she added, looking down.

He lifted her hand and kissed it instead of a reply. They wished the night would never end.

The weekend couldn't go by fast enough for both of them. Sully was busy helping his mother and brother. But while doing so he caught himself thinking of Michaela most of the time.

Michaela had a lovely time at Rebecca's but was glad when Abigail's dad picked her up on Sunday evening. This meant it was almost Monday.

As usual Abby was chatting away about clubbing and boys. She didn't even listen to Mike's stories. Maybe it was even better; this way Abigail couldn't see the shine on Michaela's face when she thought back to last Saturday.

"Oh, did you meet Sully?" Abby asked excited. "A hunk, isn't he?"

She poked Michaela's side. Michaela didn't know what to answer. And it wasn't necessary because Abby was dragging on about how Sully and her had been friends since they had been kids, and that they were just meant for each other. Michaela didn't like it when Abigail was talking and bragging about them. It made her mad.

Loren, Abigail's father, started a different topic. He liked Sully but didn't think he was good marriage material for his daughter.

Michaela was glad for the break and told Loren more about her life in Boston.

Abby was pouting because she wasn't the one who got the attention.

"Did you know I saw Sully naked once?" she suddenly said.

Michaela's mouth flew open.

"Abby, you've been only three and had pushed him into the pool in our backyard," her father reminded her.

"So? It still counts.," Abby retorted.

"Do you think you two will ever get together?" Michaela inquired.

"Of course! And I'll do anything to make it happen," her new friend exclaimed.

Loren sighed.

As if having an on and off switch, Abigail started to talk about different things.

When they arrived at the dorm, Abby asked if the rest of the girls would come to their apartment to watch TV. Michaela, however, retreated to her room.

"Aren't you joining us?" Grace asked.

"I'll be there in a minute, just have to unpack my things." Michaela wanted a moment alone. How could she do this to Abigail? She'd spent one of the best evenings she'd ever had with a man someone else wanted. But Michaela couldn't help it, she had feelings for Sully. Never ever she'd experienced something like this. Before she was going to tell Abigail about her feelings, she had to find out for herself if Sully was the one.

Sully was sitting in his room. Not doubting his feelings. All Sunday long he wanted to call her, just so as to hear her voice. He didn't want to be too forward though, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. His heart was screaming out for her.

Michaela was almost done with putting her belongings back in their places when her cell phone let her know she had a new message.

Probably Becca, she thought to herself. She never expected what she saw on the screen.

"_Hey you, how was your day? Can't wait till tomorrow! XXX S." _

Her heart jumped. He was thinking of her too.

"_Fine, already at campus. Can't wait either! XXX M."_

What am I doing, she thought. She never acted like this, yet her inner feelings told her it was right.

Sully was walking around in his room, wondering whether she would send something back. He was silently praying and leaped when his phone rang. She sent kisses too!! He just had to let her know he couldn't wait to see her.

"_Just 17H&41M left, sweet dreams,"_ he typed.

When Michaela entered the living room, she was still blushing. Dorothy noticed but didn't want to point it out. Luckily the other girls were chatting about their Saturday.

"You must join us this Saturday," Myra looked at Michaela.

"You are going again this week?"

Grace, Myra and Abby nodded. Dorothy shook her head no. "I'll skip this week, have too much homework."

"Maybe I'll join," Michaela lied. She wanted to spent some time with Rebecca. Maybe even Sully. Her thoughts went to him again. Dorothy saw in Michaela's face that there was something else on her mind but didn't want to confront her in front of the other girls.

A few weeks flew by. Abigail was more involved in having fun and hanging out with the girls and boys than studying. Michaela on the other hand had her time filled with writing essays. Luckily Dorothy was also one to go for her studies. So it came that both became good friends and did a lot of studying together.

Michaela also worked at the Center two days a week, which she absolutely didn't mind. The work was made for her. This was what she wanted: Helping others and making their day a bit brighter. Of course there was another plus. Sully. He was there the same days as she was, and it was an unspoken agreement that they would meet at their tree. Every time both came a bit early so they would have some time alone. It was not as if they were moving fast, but subconsciously they both knew what they wanted.

No one knew about their growing relationship. Michaela just couldn't tell anyone. What if Abigail found out about them? She was her roommate and Michaela just couldn't bring it over her heart to break Abigail's dream. Yes, she was better friends with Dorothy but she didn't want to ruin the friendship she had with Abby. Maybe it was better if she would keep some distance from Sully for a while. Just so as to see what would happen.

When Michaela and Sully met at their tree again, she made a decision.

"Sully, I have to talk to you."

He held her hand and absentmindedly stroke it with his thumb. She was very aware of it but quickly dismissed the feeling it gave her.

He saw there was something bothering her. "You know you can tell me everything," he encouraged her.

Looking down she nodded, "I know."

Stepping closer he lifted her chin, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone say or do anything?"

He bent his knees so as to look closer in her eyes. He was concerned she might want to go home, to Boston. "Are you leaving?" His eyes were full of sadness.

"Oh no Sully, I'm not going anywhere! I love it here."

"Good," he stated. "I would have followed you anywhere."

She looked in his eyes and saw only love. How could she do this to him? He cupped her cheek and bent down closer. Their lips touched slightly, his other hand went behind her back to get nearer to her. Her hands went up to his shoulders. Never before they had been this close. He opened his mouth and she responded the same way. Both had never experienced something like this before.

Sully pulled back a bit, "What did you wanna tell me?"

"Nothing," she blushed, got up on her toes and kissed him again. This time it was even with more passion than before. She just couldn't let him go.

When they broke apart, both were blushing. "Wow!" Sully described his feelings with this one word.

Michaela looked up at him and gave him a smile which made him fall in love with her even more.

"I can't believe girls can go around and kiss different boys in one evening. It's normal for them." Michaela shook her head. "Like brushing their teeth."

Both fell into a laughter. "We should go", Michaela started to walk away. Sully took the back of her coat. "Come here." He turned her around and looked deep into her eyes. "When you're courting, all you wanna do is kiss, over and over," he almost whispered the last words. "There is only one I want," he vowed.

His lips touched her forehead and went down to her lips. The kiss deepened in no time. Both were unaware of the small figure watching them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was Friday afternoon, and the girls sat in the café having a cup of coffee.

Michaela was engrossed in a book, Dorothy was reading a newspaper and the other girls were talking about how they would spent their weekend.

"Are you two bookworms coming along this weekend?" Abigail made them both look up.

Dorothy agreed, but only if Michaela would join them tomorrow. They wouldn't take 'no' for an answer this time, so Michaela agreed.

"Is Robert E. coming too?" Michaela enquired.

"Of course! Can't go without him." Grace winked.

"Will there be more boys?" Michaela grew curious.

"Usually Hank comes along and we'll ask Daniel. Maybe Sully will join us, too when his best friend can convince him." Abigail was a bit sad. "I haven't seen him in a while."

"I bet he's very busy," Myra said while watching Michaela.

Michaela noticed the look but didn't pay much attention to it. She was contemplating how she could tell Abby about Sully and her. Monday had been the day when they both agreed they would start courting. How could they not after sharing such wonderful kisses? They had been special and only reserved for just them.

Myra saw that Michaela was lost in thoughts. Should she bring up what she had witnessed in the beginning of the week?

"Myra, are you listening? When are you gonna go for it?" Grace nudged her.

"Going for what?"

"Hank!" Abigail and Grace exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't even know if he likes me…" Myra was insecure.

"Girl, just open your eyes, he adores you!" Grace couldn't believe how blind her friend was.

Myra shrugged her shoulders. "And Jake is very fond of Dorothy," she suddenly laughed.

"But I don't like him, and by the way I don't have any time left. A boyfriend is a hand full," Dorothy retorted.

Suddenly Abigail had the greatest idea, at least in her eyes it was. "Oh, oh, oh, when Myra hooks up with Hank, you already have Robert E., Dorothy with Jake, I think Mike will be a perfect match for Daniel, and I finally get Sully! Wouldn't that be great?" she squealed.

"In your dreams," Dorothy rolled her eyes.

Myra hadn't talked to anyone about what she had witnessed in the beginning of the week. Her curiosity at last won the upper hand. "Maybe Mike already met a nice boy from around here."

Michaela grew as pale as the milk foam on her cappuccino .

"Where do you get that idea? She would have told me; we're roommates," Abby put her arm around Michaela.

"I'm just saying she's a beautiful girl. I'm sure many boys are interested, maybe there is one in particular."

Michaela took a sip from her cup to avoid an answer to the question.

Dorothy watched her friend and saw that there was more to it. "Is there someone?"

Quickly Michaela denied. Myra looked her in the eyes with a knowing look. What she got back was a pleading gaze. Michaela just couldn't handle it right now. Complying, Myra sat back in her chair. Michaela sighed a breath of relief.

"Well, who knows, maybe you'll meet one tomorrow," Myra winked.

Michaela announced she had to go, but the truth was she had to get out of there before her friends began asking more questions. "See you tomorrow."

Myra wanted to go after her, but Grace started talking to her. 'Later,' she thought.

Michaela almost ran out of the door. Her brain was working overtime: Myra knew, but how? Did she say something to reveal her feelings? No, she never talked about Sully. How could this be happening?

Unaware of where she was heading, Michaela had walked towards their tree. She sat down on the trunk and held her head between her hands.

That's how Sully found her. "Hey, you are early, eager to see me?" he said playfully.

Yet when she looked up he saw the concerned look in her eyes. While kneeling to be on the same level with her he enquired what happened.

"Sully, they know!"

"Who knows what?" He had no clue what she was talking about.

"Myra, about us!"

"So?" Sully said.

"So?!" Michaela was getting frustrated. "She's Abigail's best friend, who knows, maybe she's telling her right now. I can't do this to Abby, Sully. She is determined to have a relationship with you."

Sully couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh!" She was getting angry. "What if she finds out her roommate is dating the boy she wants to date herself? "

Sully was still grinning.

"I'm serious, Sully."

"Me too. The girl I want is sitting right in front of me." He saw her slipping away from him. "Hey, you know we can handle this, if you want we can go to her now, we'll tell her together."

Michaela couldn't look at him. "We can't Sully. I can't. She's my friend. I don't want to be the one who destroys her dream. I'm sorry, Sully." Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you saying Michaela?"

All she could say was, "I can't see you anymore."

"You don't mean that, please don't."

"I have to, Sully, I have to."

Sully's world was crushing. "You're not thinking straight, please we'll figure something out." He held her as if he would never let her go. "I promise you, we'll make it."

Why was this so hard, it felt so good in his arms. Why was love so complicated? Why did she have to choose?

"I'm sorry Sully, we can't see each other anymore, please give me time."

With that she hugged him one last time and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sully was left behind. He just stood there, frozen and couldn't believe this was happening.

He had just found his soul mate and now she was telling him they couldn't be together. Why was this happening? All because of Abigail! Sully was getting angry at her. He wanted to go to her and set her straight.

While walking away his cell phone rang with a text message. It was Daniel. "Tomorrow you're coming with us, pick you up at 9."

Sully still had anger in him and called his friend back. "I can't Daniel, have to fix something. And you know I don't like clubs."

"Come one Sully, this time everyone is going, even that workaholic, Abby's roommate, is coming along."

Sully was confused, "You mean Michaela?" He had to have a confirmation. "You know her?" Daniel asked.

"Met her a few times at the center", Sully lied. "I'll come along Daniel, see you tomorrow." In his head he was making plans already. He had to convince Michaela and Abigail that there was only one girl in his life.

Rebecca picked up her sister at the center. "I thought you were riding with Sully today?"

"Something came up," Michaela answered curtly, not wanting to talk about it.

"You two spend allot of time together, don't you?" Rebecca inquired.

"Not anymore," Michaela mumbled.

"Sorry?" Rebecca hadn't heard clearly.

Michaela rephrased her answer, "Not that much, he works at the center, too. He wants to invent machines to help people with their disabilities or make their daily life a bit easier."

"He's a good boy, hard worker," Rebecca said. "Maybe you can invite him over for tea on Sunday, the boys would like that too. Sully took them a few times to a baseball game. He's good with kids." Rebecca stated.

Michaela would have loved to know more about him, anytime, but not now, not after what happened today. She had to get him out of her mind and this wasn't helping at all. "Do you mind if we talk about something else?"

Rebecca had noticed that Michaela was more silent then usual. But she didn't want to push her into talking so she dropped the subject.

"Any plans this weekend? Maybe we can have a girl's day like we used to have?" Rebecca wanted to lighten the mood a bit.

Michaela smiled, thinking back of the evenings they spent giggling, watching romantic movies, doing each others nails and hair. "I would love that but the girls want me to go to some club with them. They practically forced me," she rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that a good sign?" Rebecca asked. "They want you to join because they like you."

"I guess Michaela sighed. "I don't even know what to wear to such a club."

Rebecca patted her leg, "We'll find something, don't worry."

Saturday evening was there quicker than Michaela had hoped. All day she wanted to pick up the phone and cancel. She wasn't in the mood to party, not after yesterday. And then there was the wardrobe thing; she was getting frustrated. She picked up the phone and called Dorothy to ask if jeans and a top would do. Dorothy immediately told Michaela not to move, she would come to her rescue.

A few minutes later the girls sat in Michaela's room. "You've never been to a club?" Dorothy asked.

Michaela shook her head, "No, it's not really my kind of thing."

"I'm sure you will like it. Do you like to dance?" Dorothy enquired.

"I did ballet since I was four. My carrier choice was either doctor or ballerina. I used to have my ballerina clothes in a doctors bag. That way I could combine the two." Michaela blushed.

"I doubt dancing on your toes will be appropriate," Dorothy laughed.

Both fell into a laughing spell and didn't hear the knock on the door. It opened and Rebecca looked into the room, "May I interrupt?"

"Of course; come in," Michaela was still giggling.

"There is someone here for you," Rebecca stepped aside and Myra walked forward.

"Hello," Myra said.

Michaela was shocked and didn't know how to act.

"Good you're here! Myra is great with the make-up. That's why I asked her to come," Dorothy said excited.

Michaela couldn't say anything. Myra knew why she was acting like this and walked towards her. Michaela didn't dare to look at her. "It's ok Mike, don't worry."

"It's not Myra, I…" Michaela wanted to explain herself.

"I haven't said anything to Abby. I think it's great you two are a couple," Myra continued.

Dorothy had no idea what they were talking about. "I should have told someone about it." Michaela shook her head with tears in her eyes. She added, "I never meant to hurt anyone. I feel terrible."

"Can anyone please fill me in?" Dorothy was lost.

"Please let me explain, this way you both know what happened." Michaela started with how she had met Sully, but didn't know it was him. She explained to them she had never felt anything like this before.

Her friends could see it in her eyes and hear it in the way she talked about Sully. Michaela was in love. The kind of love that only happens once in your life.

"But it's over, we broke up yesterday. I don't want to hurt people, Abigail is my friend. What's more important than friendship?" Michaela looked sad.

Myra and Dorothy were quiet for a few minutes. Then Dorothy got up from her chair and walked over to Michaela. She gave her a hug, "Abigail can call herself lucky to have a friend like you!"

A tear rolled down Michaela's cheek.

"Hey, you can't choose the one you fall in love with, it just happens", Myra interrupted. "When I saw you two that afternoon it was like watching a fire burn. You two are made for each other."

"Why does it have to be so complicated? Why do people have to choose between love and friendship?" Michaela sighed.

Dorothy still had her arm around Michaela's shoulder and comforted her, "We'll talk to Abigail soon and get this all sorted out. Don't worry about her or Sully tonight. We're going to have some fun tonight. Let's get you ready."

Michaela still felt the hurt in her heart but didn't let it show. The girls were so nice trying to cheer her up. Myra was chatting away about their evening to come while making curls in Michaela's hair. Dorothy laid some clothes on the bed and made some combinations. She held up a black skirt and a purple top without sleeves and a high neck.

Michaela was amazed, "Is that a skirt?"

"I guess that's a 'no'," Myra chuckled while pinning up the sides of Michaela's hair.

Dorothy held up another black skirt which was a bit longer. "So this will be your skirt then."

Michaela still thought it was too short but the girls convinced her although Michaela insisted on wearing black panties. There were two more options for the tops. One black with glitters and a green strapless-top.

"Try the green one," Dorothy advised.

Michaela went to the bathroom and put on her outfit. As she came out she immediately began, "Sorry girls, this isn't me," and wanted to walk back to change again.

Dorothy stopped her and dragged her in front of the mirror. She grabbed a black bolero. "Here try this, it will cover a bit. Not that you need to cover up anything with that body! You look gorgeous!"

"I don't know," Michaela hesitated.

That moment Rebecca came in, "Wow, you girls look stunning! Michaela, that outfit suits you. And the curls! They are great; you should do that more often."

"Are you sure?" Michaela was pulling at the top again.

"Of course! You girls will turn a lot of boys' heads tonight. Oh, I almost forgot, your friend, Grace, is here to pick you up," Rebecca continued. "And if you need a ride home, just call. It doesn't matter what time it is."

"Thanks," Michaela kissed her sister's cheek and followed Myra and Dorothy downstairs, heading towards an evening she wouldn't forget.

The club was crowded and Dorothy held Michaela's hand so she wouldn't get behind.

After pushing their way trough the crowd they saw some familiar faces. Michaela only recognized Abigail who was dancing with a boy that Michaela didn't know. When Abby spotted them, she came towards them while still dancing and jumping.

She threw her arms around Myra's neck. "You won't believe who's here!" Abigail was excited.

Myra looked around but didn't see anyone special.

Dorothy, Grace and Michaela walked to Robert E. who was now accompanied by the boy who had been dancing with Abigail. Grace introduced him. "Daniel - Michaela, Michaela – Daniel."

"Nice to meet you," Michaela shook his hand.

Daniel couldn't speak. This was Abby's roommate! He thought she looked different. He was mesmerized by her. Michaela drew back her hand and didn't notice Daniel was still watching her. She was looking around the club. It was huge, three stories, a podium in the middle and at least ten bars.

"Great, isn't it?" Grace spoke.

Michaela was amazed and still didn't notice Daniel staring at her, but it didn't go by unnoticed to Abigail. She was smiling. Nudging Myra she said, "See, I told you they would be a perfect match."

"I doubt that," Myra said quietly.

Robert E. came back with drinks. Myra saw Sully walking behind him. "So, that was the one Abby was talking about," she thought.

She noticed how Sully's eyes were drawn to Michaela. But before their eyes met Michaela was dragged to the dance floor by Abigail. Daniel followed them, still amazed by this new girl in the group.

Although Michaela didn't want to dance right away she was having a good time. Abigail was singing along with the song and was making turns. Daniel stood behind Michaela, and when she turned around he took her hand and wanted to hold her by the waist.

Sully was watching this scene in front of him and saw the look in Daniel's eyes. He knew that look. Sully could feel the anger rising inside of him but had to control himself and clenched his jaw.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Dorothy said.

Sully was still focused on what was going on at the dance floor and only nodded.

"How come you are here, Sully?" Dorothy questioned.

Sully didn't answer. He saw Michaela stepping away from Daniel; she didn't accept his advances. His heart became a bit lighter.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Sully said absentmindedly.

"Oh nothing," Dorothy got her answer just by looking at him.

The music became a bit faster and Daniel suggested they would get a drink. Abigail was still dancing and pointed to them that they should go without her. In no time she had two boys dancing around her. She loved the attention.

When Michaela and Daniel walked toward their friends he wanted to hold her hand, but she never took it. There was only one boy who was allowed to do that, Sully. She had been thinking of him all day. What would he be doing right now? When they arrived at the table she was frozen at the spot. There he was standing right in front of her, looking at her with a shine in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She was astonished. He looked even more handsome than she remembered. He wore a blue shirt which made his eyes stand out even more.

Before Sully could answer her question, Daniel was at her side again with some water. She took the drink and looked away from Sully.

When Michaela wanted to talk to Sully, she saw Abigail pulling on his arm, "Dance with me, Sully," Abby was begging.

"Abby, you know I can't dance that well," Sully pulled back his arm. "Maybe later," Abigail had hope.

"We'll join you," Daniel proposed.

But Michaela didn't want to leave Sully. "I'll sit this one out" she said. While the others walked towards the dance floor, Sully closed the distance to Michaela.

"Hey," he said close to her ear.

Michaela looked in his eyes and didn't know what to do. She was happy he was here. She'd longed to speak to him all day, but not in front of all the others, especially Abigail. She looked around whether someone noticed them. Yet all their friends were either having a conversation or dancing. When Sully wanted to touch her she stopped him. "We can't; not here." "But Michaela, we have to talk about this."

"We will Sully, just not now." Michaela wanted nothing more than to go with him and talk things trough.

"I can't stand not being around you, even if it's only for one day," Sully wanted to let her know he wasn't giving up on her.

"Please Sully."

Sully didn't want to push more; he knew she wanted it, too. "Take your time Michaela, I'll be here."

With that he left her alone and walked towards Robert E. Both, Michaela and Sully hadn't noticed Hank was observing them. He saw there was more going on than everyone thought.

Dorothy also saw Sully leaving and joined Michaela. "Are you having a good time?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I'm surprised to see Sully here; he's usually not the one for parties." Dorothy pointed out.

"Neither am I," Michaela said.

"Then it must be fate," Dorothy smiled.

Michaela blushed. "Do you think so?"

"I know so, the way he looks at you, never seen anyone with more love in his eyes. And you are as bad as he is." Dorothy winked.

"It could never work," Michaela looked over to Abby.

"Does she look like she wouldn't get over you and Sully?" Dorothy questioned. They both watched her dancing and having fun with the guys around her. "They are just friends, and she knows it. Sully doesn't want more than friendship. She tried before but he'd made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want a relationship with her."

Michaela hadn't known all this. She felt stupid because she had ended things with Sully before they talked about it.

"Abigail knew that sooner or later a girl would come who would turn Sully's world upside down. It's just a coincidence that you two are roommates," Dorothy added.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend?" they were suddenly interrupted.

Dorothy rolled her eyes. "Michaela, this is Hank. He and Jake," she pointed towards another boy, "are in business school. They want to start a hotel together."

"Interesting," Michaela said, but her mind was still with Sully. She had to find him.

"Not just a hotel. We want a casino, too," Hank bragged. "And for a pretty thing like you we always have a job", he winked.

"No, thank you. I'll stick with my plan," Michaela answered.

"The offer stands," Hank was still trying to get her attention.

Sully was watching from a distance again; he couldn't keep his eyes off of Michaela. She looked amazing tonight. And he loved how she first brushed off Daniel and now Hank. He was grinning inwardly. When he saw her looking around like she was searching for something he took a step forward. Their eyes met and she smiled. It was him she was looking for.

The night went by quickly, and Michaela and Sully had a great time. Even Sully danced. How could he resist Michaela's pleading eyes? The songs were getting softer; the majority of the crowd was going home. Abigail was dancing with Daniel again. Sully stood behind Michaela when the perfect song came on. At first he didn't want to surprise her by turning her around and dance with her. But he just couldn't let this opportunity go by. The song was slowly progressing. He took her by the waist and made her turn so she could see his eyes.

It was as if this song was made for them.

_I could hold you for a million years, to make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet, but I would never do you wrong  
I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong_

She stepped closer to him and put her arms around his neck.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue I'd go crawling down the avenue No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do to make you feel my love_

Dorothy and Grace watched what happened. They saw that these two belonged together.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea and on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

The couple was wrapped up in its own world.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love_

The song came slowly to an end. Michaela and Sully parted but he kept holding her hand. Everyone was ready to go home. Abigail still had her arms around Daniel and hadn't noticed the interacting between her roommate and her friend.

"Come on, let's go," Robert E. gathered everyone together. The whole bunch was walking towards the exit. They were discussing who would bring whom home. Sully and Michaela were walking in the back.

"It doesn't seem to bother Abby that much that I was dancing with you," Michaela noticed.

"I doubt she saw it, otherwise she wouldn't be that calm. Trust me," Sully said.

"We still have to talk to her about us," Michaela sighed.

"So there is still an us?" Sully smiled.

"I was such a fool, Sully. It's clear to me now. I can't choose between you two."

"Would you go with me? I want to show you something," Sully asked.

"I really should go home."

"Please?" He looked her deep in the eyes. How could she say no to this? She nodded yes.

"Hey lovebirds, do ya need a ride?"

Lovebirds? Abigail turned around to see who Hank was addressing. It wasn't possible, Michaela and Sully!! Abby needed to steady herself. "No you are wrong!!! Mike would have told me. She and Sully! No way!!" she shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Taking a look at her friends' faces, she could see it though. There was no denying it.

Abigail ran to them, "How can you do this to me? You know I love him! Some kind of friend you are! And you! We have been friends since kindergarten, how can I trust you ever again?"

Abigail was furious.

"This is gonna get good," Hank smirked. "Anyone wanna place a bet?" "Hank, to you it's all a game. Can't you see it's serious?" Myra said.

"Oh come on Myra, you know as well as I do that Abby has a sense of drama!"

Sully was trying to calm down Abigail. "You said it yourself Abby, you and I are just friends." He didn't succeed in soothing her.

Michaela let go of Sully's hand. "Please hear us out," she pleaded.

"Why should I?" Abigail yelled.

"We never meant to keep it a secret; at first I didn't even know Sully's name," Michaela tried.

"So, that has to make everything right?" Abigail just didn't want to listen. Dorothy saw that this wasn't going anywhere and walked to them. "Abigail just listen to them."

"Don't tell me you knew about this!" Abigail just couldn't believe it.

"I didn't, I just found out today," Dorothy tried to explain.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"It's true," Myra jumped in.

"Not you, too! Great friends I have!" Abigail crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Listen to us Abby! Michaela is the best friend you could ever have. She was miserable about the situation. She wanted to give up the love of her life to save the friendship with you! She broke things up, for you! Don't you get it?" Myra paused, watching Abby. She continued "And it's not so that you made a real effort to win Sully for you. Just look at tonight, I haven't seen you at his side once. If it was me I wouldn't leave him alone."

"Michaela was prepared to never see Sully again so you would be happy!" With that, Dorothy was getting through to her. Abigail knew they all had a point. But still, she was angry at Michaela and Sully for not telling her.

Michaela didn't know what else to do. She felt lost. She had to do something. "Please Abby believe me when I say I never meant to hurt you, and if you truly believe you and Sully should be together I will disappear from both your lives."

Sully's couldn't believe what she was saying. Michaela noticed he was shocked so she squeezed his hand to let him know she has to try something to make Abigail understand. But she still didn't give in.

Suddenly someone else stepped to her side, no one would ever think this person would meddle with them. "Tell me Abigail, what about me? Am I just a temporary Sully-substitute?"

Abigail never considered him still being there. She held her hands before her eyes. "Oh no," she thought.

"Daniel please, not now." She addressed him quietly, but saw the anger written on his face.

"But when, Abby? Tell me! I'm tired of listening to your stories about Sully! What we have is real. _He _is just a fantasy!" Every one was shocked. Abigail and Daniel? No, this was unexpected.

Suddenly it hit Abigail. It would never work between her and Sully and she had this wonderful guy standing beside her. She had to give up Sully and focus on what was real, Daniel.

Abigail wanted to walk away, she just couldn't handle it right now.

"Where are you going?" Sully asked.

"I'm leaving so you two can start over. That is what I need to do too," Abigail turned around. "Good luck." There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice. With that Abigail took Daniel's hand and walked away.

Myra and Dorothy looked at Michaela who only nodded with tears in her eyes. She knew Abigail needed them more then she did. Michaela had someone else by her side from now on.

Michaela and Sully were left behind. Neither of them knew what to say.

After a few minutes Sully gained his composure and dared to ask again. "Will you come with me?"

"Where are we going?" Michaela wondered.

"It's a surprise", Sully whispered.

When he came this close her whole body tingled. She agreed to go. He took her hand and they walked to his car. The drive wasn't that far although they had to walk a bit. While climbing the mountain, Michaela was amazed by the surroundings.

"Where are we going, Sully?"

"Shh, we're almost there."

He stopped at the top of the hill, and as if he had arranged it, the sun slowly rose from behind the trees, giving the earth a pink glow. It had been silent until then, but now the woods became alive and the birds started their day.

"It's breathtaking, Sully". Both looked at the view which seemed everlasting.

"I never showed this to anyone," Sully confessed.

When she looked at him, Michaela realized that this place held a special meaning. "Thank you for bringing me here."

He turned around to face her. "This is the place where I feel at peace, I always go here when I loose my way. Now I can share it with you. I'd like to build a home here someday, our home."

Michaela swallowed hard. He was thinking about their future together. He saw the doubt in her eyes so he explained, "Michaela, we're still young and I have no idea where all this is going. All I know is that since the first time I met you, you have a hold on my heart. No matter where our life will take us, I always want to be with you."

Michaela had tears in her eyes. Never before had she experienced something like this, and it scared her.

He almost didn't dare to ask. "Tell me Michaela, do you see a future for us?" He had to know.

She knew why he asked, she was the one who had told him it wouldn't work. "Sully it might get difficult. As you said we're still young, we both have our dreams to fulfill."

It was as if someone pushed a knife into his heart. She saw he didn't understand what she wanted to say. "I never wanted to end things, I did it for Abigail."

She got his attention again. "There is nothing in the whole world that I want more. In my heart I know where I want us to be. All I want for us is to be together."

Sully's heart grew even bigger. Both knew they still had a long way to go. But for the moment it didn't matter.

Their foreheads touched. They joined hands. This moment could last forever. Sully bent his head slowly so he could softly touch her lips. He let go of her hands and let them travel up her arms. Holding her by the shoulders, letting them wander down her back, guiding her a bit closer. She copied his movements and put her hands on his waist. They kissed softly for a while, trying to linger some more time. But slowly the passion began to grow. As if all the built up frustration from the last two days had to burst out. Sully opened up his mouth a bit and let his tongue glide over her lips, seeking for an entrance. Michaela was more than willing to open up to him. His hands went up to her hair, letting his fingers go trough it. Michaela let her hands go up his back and pulled him closer, if it was possible. The kiss turned into an intense need to be with each other. Michaela moaned in his mouth with excitement. Sully wanted to pull away, afraid he had done something wrong. But Michaela held him close, this way she let him know that her hunger wasn't satisfied yet. Her hands were doing things to him he never felt before. He had to stop.

Slowly he pulled back, still holding her close. Looking in her eyes he saw the same passion he felt. "We really _are_ meant for each other," he smiled. Michaela was blushing. He kissed her lips one last time but softly and short.

"You make me forget about the world out there, Sully. When I'm with you I wish it will never end." Michaela closed the small distance again and hugged him. "But we need to talk about how we will go on."

She didn't want to spoil the mood but she knew they had to have rules. Sully sighed but knew she was right. They talked about their studies and Michaela made it perfectly clear that becoming a doctor was very important to her. He truly understood but hoped she would have time for him, too. They agreed on taking it easy but knew they would never part. From now on they had both, love and friendship.


End file.
